Relativity
by IcePrincess7
Summary: Carly and Sonny are known for their rocky relationship. From lovers to exes they were pretty much everything in between. Now with a new romance between their parents how will the handle their newest challenge: stepsiblings?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Relativity

**Rating:** PG-13

**This story was written a year ago and never finished. I am just cleaning out my computer and posting it here before I delete it.**

The full moon shone brightly high up in the clear night sky. All across town the streets were empty and in it fell a deep seated quiet. To most romantics this was the perfect night for a clandestine rendezvous between two lovers. Heels clicked against the pavement cutting into the calm of dusk. The feminine figure moved quickly against the slight chill of the night air. That was one of the problems living so close to the harbor. It could be a warm humid night, but the waters by the shore had a way of bringing that light crispness in the air that made the hairs on your neck stand up. The woman shook her head, it wasn't the air tonight that created the goose bumps underneath the black trench coat she wore; it was anticipation.  
It seemed as if it had taken a lifetime for her to arrive at the motel, but then again it always did. She straighten out the few creases on her coat, not that it mattered, once he had his hands on her the only importance the coat held was in how fast he could rip it off her body. She raised her manicured hand and gave two solid knocks against the wooden door, making the flimsy plastic numbers on the door wobble. She waited a few moments, knowing well he was looking through the peephole to make sure it was indeed her. No one else knew he was there, but he had to make sure. This had been their little secret for nearly 8 months and they intended to keep it that way. The door creaked opened and she felt him pull her in and shut the door. Instantly his mouth descended upon her in a kiss that was hungry yet still gentle. She looked up trying to catch her breath and stared into his eyes.

"I've been thinking about you all day while at work" she whispered.

He kept his arms firmly around her and nuzzled in closely, "I know the feeling".

She stared at him for a second before leaning in for another kiss only to be surprised when he pulled back and let her go. She was shocked. Granted when they had their secret meetings there was a set rhythm, not that they were predictable or formulaic. It was more of a blueprint which could be executed many different ways. However, it usually didn't involve him pulling away from her at all.

"What's wrong?" she asked, not knowing what he was going to say. She desperately needed to know why he had taken a step back.

They had begun on a night between friends, if you could even call them that, several months ago. Soon one lonely touch from a friend reaching out to another friend had lead to another and before they knew it the two of them were tangled between the sheets. They weren't sure at first if it was a one time thing, but night after night they returned and soon they both knew something had happen between them. She prayed silently he hadn't just at this moment what a mistake it had been, what a mistake they had been.

He combed his hand through his hair and sighed before speaking.

"This has been going on long enough…"

Her breath was caught in her throat. He couldn't end it like this, she wouldn't let him. They had invested too much of themselves into whatever that it was that they had. They had shared secrets and told each other of former relationships.

"I can't hide us from the world anymore. We aren't this dirty little secret that we have to conceal from others. I want to show our friends, our family, anyone who will listen how much you mean to me"

She froze. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tears welled in her eyes as he continued speaking.

"I love you and I don't want it to be a secret. In fact I want no more secrets. You mean the world to me and I need you in my life…" he paused taking a deep breath. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a hard velvet box every girl since the age of 5 was familiar with.

"Will you marry me?" He opened the box and a simple ring sparkled within it. It wasn't fancy or gaudy, but rather plain with a single tear shape diamond on a gold band. It was the most beautiful ring she ever saw.

She took a step forward and wiped a trickling tear from her eye, "Yes.  
He smiled and walked back towards her. He took the ring out of the case before throwing the velvet box on the floor. Carefully, he slid the ring on her finger and looked up into her eyes.

"Beautiful" he whispered.

She smiled happily, "I love you Mike"

"I love you too Bobbie"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Relativity

**Rating:** T

**Chapter 1**

** Summary: Carly and Sonny are known for their tumultuous relationship. From lovers to exes they were pretty much everything in between. Now with a new romance between their parents how will the handle being stepsiblings.**

Everything on the show has happened till now except for a couple things. There was no kidnapping. Reese came to town to bring Sonny down, but found herself smitten with him and she gave up her FBI career for a law career so they could be together. She is not Charlotte. That yucky storyline doesn't exist in my fantasy world. Carly and Lo are engaged rather than married. Enjoy!

"Leticia could you please take Morgan upstairs? It's time for his nap" Carly quickly handed her baby boy who seemed ready for anything except a nap over to her nanny. Morgan bounced and wiggled as he shifted into Leticia's arms. Once the exchange was completed Carly continued to frantically run around her room tossing random blouses and tanks from the opened drawers. "Have you seen my black scarf"  
Leticia turned around shifting Morgan weight in her arms as she looked up ponderingly, "Fourth drawer to the right", she answered after a thoughtful pause. Carly darted to the fourth drawer and dug through the clothes. "It can't be here because I just looked and it was definitely not th-" Carly stopped mid-sentence as her right hand rose out of the drawer capturing the elusive black scarf. Carly gave an appreciative sigh. "What would I do without you?" "Let's try not to think about that", Letica laughed as she turned towards the door hoping Morgan wouldn't get a hold of the earring he'd been eyeing on her before she got him to bed. Carly tied the sheer material around her neck and looked in the mirror. "Shirt-check, pants-check, scarf-check, adorable outfit-always!", She smiled before walking downstairs. Bobbie had called her yesterday inviting her to lunch at Kelly's. She had seem different on the phone. There was a dreamy quality to her mother's voice as the two talked about the random happening around Port Charles, but when they got to the end of the conversation there was a hint of urgency in her voice when she asked for a lunch date. It was awfully peculiar. In fact, Carly thought, lately Bobbie always seemed peculiar and edgy around her. There was something up with her mom and she intended to find out today at lunch. Carly grabbed her purse as she walked to the door just as Lorenzo came in.

"Where are you off to sweetheart?" Lorenzo asked his fiancée who was rushing to the door. . Carly smiled, "I'm meeting Bobbie for lunch, but I got to go I'm running kind of late"

"Then I won't keep you" Lo gave a quick kiss to Carly, "Tell her I said Hi".

"Will do" Carly gave another bright smile, mentally trying to shake of the kiss. It's not that she didn't like kissing her future husband, but the truth was she didn't. Something was missing, but she didn't quite know what. Was it heat? Passion? It just had been so long since she had a nice long hard fiery kiss. There was nothing wrong with the sweet loving pecks or deep kisses from her fiancée but with Lorenzo it just wasn't anything special and she wasn't just referring to his kissing skills. Maybe it is just pre-wedding apprehension Carly thought, even though it had been going on for a while and their wedding was months away. She'll make a note to talk to Bobbie about it during their lunch. Carly quickly left and caught a cab. It was surprising to most of the tourists snapping pictures of the classy neighborhood her and Lorenzo lived how easily she could catch a cab in this hustle and bustle town. She was a true city girl. She had protested against Lorenzo's insistence that she let his driver take her around, even though with Sonny she had let his driver chauffeur her through the city. She didn't care for the men that worked for Lorenzo. At least with Sonny she felt a nice easy connection with Max, Johnny and the rest of the boys.

Carly paid the cabbie his fee after she got out and added in a generous tip. Since she now had money she found an immense pleasure tipping so much to others. It made her feel good, after all, she had been there. Carly walked into Kelly' and took a seat at her and Bobbie's usual table. She was surprised that her mom hadn't shown up yet. Carly always thought her mother was the epitome of punctuality, something she has yet to inherit.

Carly looked around the diner at the teens and couples scattered all around enjoying their meals. A waitress in about her mid-twenties gleefully skipped to where Carly sat and placed a menu before her. Carly really had no need for one. She had been eating at Kelly's for so long that she had the menu memorized verbatim in her head, especially the dessert section. Carly smiled at the young woman and turned her head back to the door seeing if Bobbie had arrived yet. Suddenly she froze and her eyes darkened. There by the doorway her ex-husband stood not alone. He had his arm around his greasy haired bunny who seemed to be making a show out of saying goodbye.

"I'll see you later tonight alright?" Sonny let go of Reese and gave her a kiss to the brunette's delight.

"Ok, you better keep your word or I might come after you", she giggled before leaving.

Carly rolled her eyes as Sonny walked right towards her a smirk playing on his lips.

Cocky bastard Carly thought as he arrived right next to her. Carly looked away and pretended to notice him despite the fact he was mere inches away from her. since Their position was pretty compromising considering he was standing and she was sitting making her face a too close to for comfort to his lower half.

"Carly I know you see me" Sonny stated.

"You know what Sonny?" Carly snapped her head to the side and looked up in the face of her ex, "Some people in this fine eating establishment do not appreciate your public display of affection with your little buckle bunny".

Sonny gave another cocky smile, "I'm sure the only ones who minded were jealous exes"  
"Oh you are so arrogant" Carly turned. She knew he was kidding, but she hated that he said that for some reason, "I want you to know that I am a happily engaged woman who is betrothed to wonderful legitimate businessman who adores me".

"Keep telling yourself that, it might come true" Sonny laughed, but inwardly he hated hearing about Carly's engagement which bothered him more than he care to admit.

Carly was turning red. He was so infuriating. She hated him. She absolutely hated him.

"Don't you have to be somewhere else making bad sexual puns with your twit?" Carly sighed.

"Reese had to work on a case and Mike and I are meeting here for lunch" Sonny told her matter of factly.

"Ok then bye" Carly bit out. Sonny knew he had had his fun with Carly and he best be backing off before she channeled her inner Carlybabes.

Reese had insisted to follow him into Kelly's. As soon as he was in there he had noticed Carly. She was sitting alone, her hair slightly frazzled and just drumming her fingers on the table. He had chuckled when he saw her messy bun. Morgan was going through the stage of learning the world through touching, grabbing, and pulling. He hadn't spoken to Carly in a while even though they shared 2 children. It was different after they divorced. Most of the communication between the two took place through intermediaries like Jason and Leticia. He didn't want to come over to see Carly with Lorenzo and she had never wanted to set foot in his house if it meant she'd be in Reese's presence. Therefore, they avoided each other like the plague.

Sonny walked towards the counters and took a seat in one of the stools. He and Mike never really had the type of father son relationship which involved lunch dates and talking, but he had called and there was seriousness in his voice that made him knew he had to come.

Carly looked down at her watch. Where was Bobbie Carly wondered. She was never late to anything.

Just as Carly was about to get up Bobbie rushed through the doors.

"Sorry I'm late honey" Bobbie apologized getting settled in the seat across from Carly, "There was shortage of nurses so it took forever for me to get off my shift".

"You should have called. I was getting worried something might have happened to you" Carly looked at her mother who was dressed far too impeccably for someone who had claim they just gotten off a 12 hour shift at the hospital. Carly shook the thought out and decided just to look at the menu. She was famished and Bobbie did have excellent fashion sense. After all, that was the one thing Carly knew she inherited.

Sonny eyed the his former mother in law and wife sitting casually at the table. The two sort of resembled one another physically, but when it came down to personality Carly had definitely strayed. She was unlike anyone he had ever met before.

"Hey glad you could make it"

Sonny turned his head to see Mike coming from behind the counter, "It sounded important" Sonny simply said. He didn't have that emotional bond or connection that would let him say anything more. The truth was his father had abandon him and his mother years ago and that wound would probably never fully heal. They had moved past it, but it would never be far behind them.

Mike stared at Bobbie who had just finished ordering waiting for Bobbie's head to turn and give him the signal. Bobbie glanced over at Mike and gave a little half smile nod while Carly was still busily distracted, debating if the chocolate chip fudge sundae would be too heavy for an afternoon lunch. She decided to go for it.

"So what did you want to speak to me about?" Sonny asked breaking the silence between him and his father.

"You know let's talk over there" Mike motioned over towards Carly and Bobbie's table. Sonny followed Mike with a confused look.

"Mom why are Sonny and Mike coming over?" Carly suspiciously asked as she glanced the two men from the corner of her eye.

"Well…it won't be so bad if they joined us…" Bobbie mumbled as she gripped onto her menu. Her daughter was going to kill her for this.

"Good afternoon ladies" Mike pulled an abandoned chair towards Bobbie from an empty table while Sonny did the same placing his chair next to Carly. They both took a seat.

Carly flashed a puzzled look to Sonny and he just shrugged equally perplex by this afternoon's event. The four sat there in an awkward silence for a moment.

Bobbie cleared her throat and began to speak, "We have a little confession to make to you two" she looked over at Mike worriedly.

"We needed to speak to you both" Mike said taking over for Bobbie.

Carly flashed another apprehensive look to Sonny who seemed just as clueless and uneasy as her, despite his best efforts in keeping his cool demeanor. He was Sonny Corinthos, part of the way he had made a living was by making sure others didn't know what he was feeling or thinking. He had everyone fooled, everyone except Carly. She had this weird way of knowing how his mind worked and at this moment she knew he was thinking exactly what she was thinking. They probably were going to speak to them about the bitterness that had settled between them since the divorce papers were finalized and they had each moved on with others.  
It would be the usual "think of the children" and the stress that they were subjecting Michael and Morgan to every time they can't even stay in the same room with each other without hurling an insult or two. Jason had given them this speech a couple times too. Carly didn't like the thought that she was hurting her children as much as Sonny liked it. That was why they had established an implicit understanding to avoid each other. They knew that wasn't that healthy for their children either, but it had to be better than another screaming match over who slept in the other's bed at night. Carly sighed and waited for the two worried grandparents to begin preaching.

"If it's about what is going on between Carly and me then you two can save your breath. We appreciate it but you know we need to work on this by ourselves" Sonny began.

"Actually Sonny, it isn't about that, but we do think that the two of you need to stop this cold war for the sake of Michael and Morgan" Bobbie interjected.

"Wait when did the two of you find time to become a "we"?" Carly asked accusingly. This was a very confusing afternoon.

"That what we wanted to talk to you two about" Mike said, "A few months ago Bobbie and I were at Kelly's and neither of us really wanted to go home. It was late, and so we started talking" Mike spoke, "You know at our age it is hard to meet new people and get back onto the dating scene".

"I guess one thing lead to another that night and…" Bobbie trailed off. She didn't know how to finish it. Both Carly and Sonny continued to sit there, still baffled. What is going on they both wondered.

"I love Bobbie" Mike shot out. Things like this was best to be taken care of as if it you were taken off a band aid, just one quick pull and then comes the pain and puss.

"I love Mike" Bobbie followed.

"We're getting married" they both said simultaneously and looked at their children.

Carly's jaw dropped.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait what did you just say?" Carly shook her head. She was probably so hungry that her ears were playing tricks on her. For a second, she thought she had heard something completely absurd.

"Mike and I have decided to get married Carly" Bobbie spoke slowly carefully studying her daughter, and double checking there weren't any sharp utensils near her. They didn't need any accidents here.

Carly swallowed hard. She hadn't misheard to her sheer horror. A nauseating wave came over her. Her stomach tightened up and her whole body fumed. She snapped her head to look at Sonny. He was still sitting in his same position, arms folded and expressionless. His face was void of any emotional evidence that he had even heard them. Carly looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something to convince the two that they were crazy. If anyone was good at convincing people of things it was Sonny. He had his ways. He had even convinced her to try broccoli once, of course, it was covered with so much melted cheese there wasn't a speck of green in sight.

Sonny remained sitting there in his wooden chair, not doing a single thing. That pissed Carly off. 

"Are you going to say anything?" Carly asked baffled at Sonny's nonchalance.

Sonny turned his head to Carly scowling at his indifference and then back again to face Bobbie and Mike who looked worried with Carly's lack of indifference.  
He busted out in a slight chuckle. Of course, he quickly regained his composure. Sonny Corinthos could never be seen in public laughing for more than a second before he was again collected in his typical sangfroid.

"This is…unexpected", Sonny managed to get out. This was true. His father and Bobbie's wedding announcement was the last thing in the world he expected to hear. He would have sooner expected Carly to propose to him, before he expected to hear of his father's engagement especially with Bobbie.

"That all you can say!" Carly practically shouted. Everyone in the diner turned towards her with unusual stares, she quickly lowered her voice, but the fury was still fully present, "This is unbelievable. I didn't even know you guys were seeing each other let alone getting engaged!".

"Carly please calm down," Bobbie tried to soothe her daughter, "You're a grown woman with her own family, not a teenage girl. This will hardly effect you at all".

"That's not the point, mama. I am your daughter and you didn't tell me. You tell me everything!" Carly angry whispered. Her mom rarely dated anymore, but when she did the two of them would always meet for brunch the next day and Bobbie would regale her with stories of everything that had occurred on the date right down to the color of the bathrooms of the restaurant.

"Your mother is right Carly. She's an adult and can make her own decisions," Sonny jumped in. He was just as taken by this bombshell, but the truth was that his father and Bobbie were old enough to choose who to love and if they were able to find each other, well that was great for them.

"When did you jump on to their ship Sonny?" Carly huffed, "You're just siding with them because you hate me. You'll just about do anything to get on my nerves!".

"I'm not on anyone's side, but this really isn't the end of the world" Sonny tried to explain. It was a futile effort to reason with Carly when she was in this mood.

"But my mom is marrying Mike!" Carly nearly screamed. She felt like she was the only one in this world that hadn't lost their minds.

"And what's wrong with Mike?" Sonny asked offended. He wasn't very close to Mike, but the man was still his father and any insult to Mike felt like a blow to him.

"Look, I don't have anything against Mike. Your father is a great guy for my mother, but…" Carly froze at her words. Father. Mother. A sudden sickening realization hit her like a ton of bricks. No, scratch that, Carly thought, it was a ton of bricks and a tractor trailer.

"Carly what's wrong?" Sonny asked when he noticed the bright rouge from her anger start to drain from her face.

"If you two get married, then that would make Sonny my brother" Carly slowly spoke. She stupidly had been so busy fuming over the fact her mom didn't tell her she was dating Mike and with objecting to this unblessed union because that she completely forgot to look at the big picture. The big sickening family picture.

It was Sonny's turn for his jaw to drop. This thought had loomed in the back of his mind when Bobbie and Mike had made the announcement, but, now, actually hearing Carly say those words out loud….it frightened him. 

"Are y'all ready to order now?" the bubbly waitress unaware she returned at the worst moment possible.

"Beer" Sonny ordered.

"Chocolate chip fudge sundae" Carly spat out right after, "And please don't skimp on the whip cream". 


	4. Chapter 4

Bobbie and Mike simply shook their heads.  
The waitress happily skipped off to fetch their orders.

The four remained there at the tension filled table, not saying anything. Half of the table was still reeling from the recent revelation.

Sonny didn't really think about it when he first heard the news. All he focused on was how nice it was that he father was able to find love again with Bobbie. He didn't even really think about how that would change him and Carly. For a pessimist he was such an inward optimist.

Carly…his sister. That would be something that would take time saying. He and Carly were a lot of things. Lovers, exes, enemies, parents, and apparently now stepsiblings. Weird.

Carly spoke first, "Do the two of you love you grandchildren at all? Do you two know what you're doing to Micheal and Morgan? With Sonny and I as parents we're already looking at 5 to ten years of adult therapy and now this? How are they going to deal with being brothers and cousins mom?"

"Look, Carly this happens all the time" Bobbie explained, "The children will be fine".

"Your mother is right" Mike motioned to Sonny, "Tell her".

Sonny looked at his father and narrowed his eyes slightly, "My ex-wife is now going to the little sister. There is nothing fine about it".

Carly tried to suppress a smile. No matter how much Sonny wanted to try to be on the opposite of the fence with her even this piece of news brought him over to her side.

"Thank you Sonny"

"Why are you two making such a big deal about this?" Bobbie asked exasperated. They could be such children sometimes.

"This is such a big deal! Sonny and I as siblings just isn't right. It is against the laws of nature"

"Aren't you being a little dramatic Carly" Bobbie lightly chastised.

"Aren't you being a little cruel mother?" Carly snapped back. This was just one of the worst things that could happen.

Sonny took a deep breath, "Carly and I just are not sibling material. Exes we could mange, but not brother and sister"

"It doesn't seem like you two are managing being exes if you ask me" Mike chipped in. Carly and Sonny shot him a look "Besides" he continued, "You two are only step siblings".

"Family is family Mike," Sonny looked around. Where was that waitress with his beer?

"That's true. If we were siblings do you know how illegal some of the things we've done together would be? Most societies outside of Alabama would frown on that!" Carly clarified. Sonny nodded in agreement.

Bobbie and Mike started laughing which irked her even more.

"Sweetie, it's not by blood so I'm sure society won't stone the two of you," Bobbie rolled her eyes at the two drama queens sitting across from her. Apparently more of Carly had rubbed off on Sonny than he knew.

"The two of you need to grow up and learn to accept this. We're thinking of having the wedding September and we would love to have the support of our children," Mike said more sternly, "Now we're going to let the two of you sit and talk about this and decide if you want to be children or adults about this".

Carly and Sonny sat there wide eyed. In his line of business no one had ever dared told him to grow up Sonny thought. He did feel a bit childish, but he would never admit it.

Bobbie and Mike got up and walk towards the door synchronized like a true couple. Carly watched as the pair walk out. Just by the way they moved together everyone in the diner could tell that the two were together from the way Mike had his hand on the small of Bobbie's back, to the way she smiled as he opened the door for her. That was how a couple completely in loved looked Carly thought. She kind of smiled at the thought. She and Sonny walked like that once upon a time. She realized her mother was truly happy and loved Mike as much as he obviously adored her. 

There was just one problem.

Carly turned to look at Sonny who had his arms crossed staring at where Mike and Bobbie just were. She didn't want him as a brother.

Carly raised her hand and signaled to the waitress, "Miss can I have the sundae to go?". The waitress gave a nod from behind the bar counter.

"Carly we need to talk about this." Sonny motioned between them.

"Correction, you have to talk about this. I have to take my sundae to go and then take a long walk to blow off some steam because my mother and your father want to get hitched making us related." Carly explained heatedly.

The waitress came over and handed Carly a paper bag and placed a ice cold beer in front of Sonny.

"Thanks", Carly said taking the bag quickly and then pointed to Sonny, "He'll be paying". Carly threw her purse over her should and left.

Sonny sighed and took a sip of his beer at the empty table. 


	5. Chapter 5

This can't be happening Carly thought. It had been two days since she heard her mother and Mike's grand wedding announcement. The shock had subsided, but her outrage did not. By now the whole town knew. Everyone was happy for them, however not before realizing the funny fact that her and Sonny were now going to be stepsiblings.

Carly shuddered. Sonny as her brother. Ok, so not in the genetic sense, but it was still weird to her. It didn't feel right. It felt naturally unnatural.

Carly got up from the couch. She has spent the last 48 hours waiting for the call from Bobbie announcing that this was some sick joke for the benefit of a chuckle at her expense from Port Charles. She started to think she shouldn't hold her breath on that call. Bobbie wasn't exactly one to have a dark twisted sense of humor.

"I should be able to stop this…", Carly said to herself, "After all, I am Carly Corin-Benson,. I'm Carly Benson…." Carly corrected herself. There had to be something she could do to stop her mother's wedding. She was the master of sabotage, one wedding shouldn't be too difficult. 

Carly's face suddenly lit up with a look that had crossed her face one too many times. A look which had struck fear in the hearts of men past and present, especially a certain mob enforcer who she called her best friend.

She had a plan. She had a Carly plan.

Carly smiled trying to suppress the giggle that was making its way up her mouth. She let a light chuckly out as she grabbed the cordless phone and pressed speed dial one. After two rings she heard the phone pick up. 

"Sonny, I have a plan"

A couple blocks down and a few street north inside a large grey manor Sonny Corinthos cringed. 


End file.
